


Lover of Samson

by bold_seer



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: A woman like Lilah Morgan wouldn’t have looked twice at the man he used to be.





	Lover of Samson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



A woman like Lilah Morgan wouldn’t have looked twice at the man he used to be, but that man wouldn’t have surrendered to her charms either. Though he was a coward, Wesley had resolve.

He would’ve glanced at her legs. Bashful. Insipid. _Nice._

(Not _that_ nice. He wonders if there’s some residue left of Billy Blim.)

The scar is ugly, red in the bathroom light: a dead man walking. Instead of blood, stubbornness keeps him fighting. Bitterness at himself. At old friends turned enemies. Enemies turned reluctant allies.

He considers the woman lounging in his bed - or something else entirely.


End file.
